Spitfire
by Wonderbat126
Summary: As tradition goes once the avatar and his or her sibling are born they will be separated at birth. But Aang wasn't okay with this so once he found out that he was going to be separated from his sister he fleed with his sister. They get separated when the storm hits 100 years later they are both found but they forgot about each other.


Erza was sitting in her bedroom reading the scroll her father gave her when she was five, he told her not to open it until she new it was right. Of course a five year old didn't understand what in the world he was saying but now she knew that something will be off about today but it could also be interesting.

"He gives me a scroll with nothing on it how does he except me to read this" she said putting her scroll down on her nightstand. Her tiger shark was sleeping on her bed then roared loud making her jump. She walked towards him making sure she wasn't hurt. Then a light illuminated her room and she turned her head seeing a faint blue light in the sky.

"The Avatar." She said breathlessly but it couldn't be him he left the nations to fend for themselves for a hundred years. Maybe it was celestial lights, no she did not give up hope just yet, but time was slipping fast because of the war and the comet coming soon. If it was him then he need to learn all four elements by the ending of next summer and that was so little time for him.

She seen the scroll start glowing. She ran towards it reading what it said and she dropped the scroll. Then she felt something burning on her skin and she yanked her shirt off. Markings started to appear on her skin. It glowed pink then a pink light beam along with a dark purple light beam shot out through the ship. She grabbed her shirt putting it on fast once she heard knocking on her door. The door swung open Zuko and Iroh were in the doorway.

"May I help you?" Erza asked them calmly. Zuko walked into her room while Iroh waited for her to invite him in. "You can't just barge into someone's room!" Zuko ignored her. She grabbed his arm yanking him back. "Hothead!" once she called him that he turned around.

"What happen here?" Zuko asked her seen somethings in her room burned. Erza just stood in the middle of the room rocking back and forth on the heels of her foot.

"I try General Iroh's technique. It didn't go exactly as plan. So what's up with you" she smiled making sure that her lie was believable. Zuko left her room going back to the main deck but Iroh stood in her room waiting until Zuko was out of ear shot.

"We must start on your training Erza. But we must keep it a secret from my nephew" Iroh told her. She looked at Iroh but in a confused way, he knew what was happening to her and if he did why didn't he tell her sooner? She had some many question to ask him but she knew she had to wait so she gave him a simple nod. He left her room and she followed him out with her tiger shark following them. She sat with Iroh then watching him play his game. Then a blue beam shot through the sky. 'It's there again but I already seen that'

"Finally. Uncle do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked his Uncle staring angrily at the beam and turned around towards Erza and his uncle.

"I won't get to finish my game?" he asked Zuko making Erza laughed at this.

"It means my search. It's about to come to an end" Zuko stated making Erza cheer loud. The two men looked at her.

"I'm tired of you going on and on about the Avatar this, the Avatar that and I want my honor, my throne and father not think of as a failure everyday. But maybe it's something else" Erza told him with her arms crossed.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him" Zuko said making Erza and Iroh sigh.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been done this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?" Iroh said.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar" Zuko shouted at his uncle.

"What you need to do is show your Uncle respect, Zuko!" Erza yelled at him.

"Be quiet peasant!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Oh no" Iroh said.

"Helsmen, head a course for the light!" Zuko order his men. Erza walked towards Zuko twisting his arm walking towards the edge of the ship and throwing him off.

"Have a nice swim, Your Majesty" Erza said then curtsy. She walked down the stairs into her bedroom with her tiger shark.

Erza locked the door in her room, going towards the scroll and it was blank again. Once Erza put her hand on the scroll it started glowing. The scroll said it is time. Erza did the exercise her father taught her when she gets stressed out. She started to meditate. She open her eyes seeing a mist around her and she started to walk around asking if someone was there. She seen a woman standing in front of her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you have any ideas where I am" Erza asked the woman.

"Follow me" the woman said walking through the fog.

"My father told me not to follow strangers. So I'll wait here" Erza said.

"CHILD HERE NOW" The woman yelled out.

"If you want someone to go with you, don't yell at them" Erza said and then she heard something moving in the mist. She started to run until she caught up with the woman. "Just to clarify this. I'm going because I want to go not because you told me" she said.

They walked into a temple seeing every Avatar along with someone else standing next to them. The woman stood next to Avatar Roku, Erza looked at them strangely wondering why she was here.

"Erza" Roku spoke to her.

"Yes" she said looked up at him. He kneel down to her height taking her hands seeing one was pink and the other was dark purple. "How did this happen?" she asked on the verge of freaking out.

"Relax Erza" he told her. She took a deep breath and started to count to ten until her heartbeat was back to normal pace.

"Erza, there is a great challenge coming up for you when your greatest friend becomes your worst foe. Along the way you'll be visited by these people" Roku told her.

"Who are they?" She asked him.

"All of the Avatar's siblings. The Avatar and their siblings have the greatest connect in the entire world" Roku said and she moved her hands from his.

"I'm the Avatar's sister" she asked him.

"Yes. But now you must be going" Roku said.

"Wait! I still have so many questions to ask" Erza said and she fell back. Erza was on her bed staring at the ceiling. She walked out of her room going to the main deck seeing Zuko about to resume training and she sat next to Iroh.

"Again" Iroh said and Zuko continued training but Erza new that he was putting to much of his angry in his firebending. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not from the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire. Get it right this time"

"I'm surprise Zuko hasn't learn it already. I thought he was already full of hot air. But I can be mistaken" Erza said standing next to Iroh.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more then ready" Zuko said.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Iroh said sitting back down on his stool.

"I like seeing Zuko getting frustrated. I don't know what it is but it gives me quite allot of joy" Erza smiled making Iroh chuckled. Zuko firebended knocking down on of the crew members.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more then basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh said taking his roasted duck and Zuko had a disgusted look on his face. "Why don't you and Erza spare for a bit"

"Erza? She isn't a challenge" Zuko said.

"Well your majesty, I'll try and keep up with you" she said standing up getting into her fight stance. She wait until Zuko moved and she watch his movement every time he started to bend. Erza ran at Zuko kicking fireballs at him but he dodge all of them.

"You missed" Zuko said but Erza smirked swinging her legs underneath of him knocking him down on the ground with her hand on fire. She grabbed him by his armor until they were face to face.

"You're done Flame brain" she smirked at him then he seen her hand glowed pink along with her eyes. She pushed Zuko away from her. She took a deep breath then she kicked three fireballs at Zuko making him land on his back. "I think you need more training Hothead" she walked away from him.

'I have to learn how to control this or else I'll be the ticket to Zuko going back home and me in prison. But first I need to find my brother even if that means going behind Zuko's back'

"ERZA" the guards started running towards her.


End file.
